Absolute Gravity
by lunaelectri
Summary: They were just pulled to each other. Out of hate of each other and out of love for the rush. The rush that came with fighting, with screaming, with being near each other. They fed off the feeling of victory, of being able to get at each other. They always left each other, heart pounding and completely out of breath. They were drawn to each other, like gravity.
1. Time of Change

**Absolute Gravity**

**Chapter One: Time of Change**

**A/N:** So this isn't my first story, but it is on this account and the first I've written since early 2011/late 2010. Soo yeah. Don't be too harsh, please. And I do realise this chapter does not have a lot of dialogue but bear with, it isn't always like this. Promise.

PLEASE READ: The war never happened in this story, Peter was captured in their third year, Sirius set free and the Ministry found where the vulnerable Voldemort was hiding.

**Disclaimer:** My name isn't JK Rowling. 'Nuff said.

* * *

Draco remembered the first time he saw Hermione Granger. He'd walked behind her as they were marched up to the Sorting Hat and he he'd thought to himself, "Dear Merlin, you could suffocate someone in that hair." Then her name was called out and he saw her face. Now her face was a different matter altogether. She wasn't stunning or beautiful, she wasn't even pretty; she was cute but you could see the potential she had to be all of those things. When she was sorted into Gryffindor and him in Slytherin, a small part of him was sad to think he would not have a part in helping to achieve all of those things.

He watched her for the first few days of lessons, he was horrified to find she was muggle-born and even further so when he found she knew more than him. See, she wasn't smarter than him, she just knew more. He could easily answer all the questions she could if he'd also bothered to read all of his text books over the summer but he'd assumed he had no need to, that through his private tutoring he'd automatically be top of the year. But he didn't mind much, it gave him a challenge. He was already out-doing Potter, why not the Granger girl?

Yet as the weeks went by he found himself infuriated at how _hard_ it was becoming to get the best of her. She seemed positively oblivious to his efforts, which angered him even more. A muggle-born girl shouldn't be this good at magic, it shouldn't look so effortless and natural because it wasn't. So when Halloween night came, Draco noticed, faster than anyone on the Gryffindor table, that she was missing. Then when it was revealed a troll was in the dungeons after his dissolved a had a weird feeling that he should do something. He knew she didn't know there was a troll and that she could be killed. Something in his gut was telling him he should go and find her or at least tell someone. But by the time he'd made his mind up to go and help, he was already in his common room. So he shrugged it off. "I'm sure she'll be fine," he had assured himself. Yet he couldn't sleep that night.

When he joined the Slytherin table the next morning fury bubbled in the pit of his stomach when he heard what had happened in his absence. Potter and his redheaded accomplice had gone and saved Granger. He had been angrily stabbing his sausage when Pansy told him the story. That had been _his_ idea! _He_ was meant to save Granger! His annoyance increased as the trio strode to the Gryffindor table, laughing and chatting. It seemed like taking down a troll together was a sort of bonding thing.

He scowled, mudblood or not, she deserved more worthy friends than those two buffoons. How did someone with that level intelligence and determination end up friends with them. Hadn't Weasley been the reason she was in those bathroom crying her eyes out?! Draco sighed and calmly assured himself this friendship couldn't possibly last longer than a week.

How wrong he was.

Granger, Potter and Weasley seemed to be inseparable, even if Granger and the Weasley bickered constantly. It absolutely boggled Draco but when December rolled around and nothing had changed he gave up on her. She wasn't even worth his wondering and respect. She'd been lucky to get ahead of him but he swore to himself he'd never let it happen again. He'd make her realise he was a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

The summer before her seventh year Hermione spent the beginning of her holidays with Viktor Krum. She wasted the days lying in the tall grasses under the blazing sun as he placed lazy kisses along her neck. It was beautiful there and she felt so at ease… She never wanted to leave his house (or should she say _bloody castle_) in Bulgaria for the crazy, unsettled life in the Burrow. She was lucky she supposed, that Viktor was also invited to Fleur and Bill's wedding so she didn't have to leave all of Bulgaria behind.

Who would have guessed bookworm Granger could have ever attracted the attention of attractive, famous Quidditch player? Certainly not her. In her fourth year she'd been unsure of dating Viktor because of how much older he was but by the end of sixth year the age gap seemed like almost nothing. Thus Hermione finally took Viktor up on his offer to visit him.

Three days after the school termed ended apparated to her house, briefly meeting her parents, who were quite impressed with him and then, so she wouldn't get lost, they apparated to his home in Bulgaria together. When they arrived she was rendered speechless by the beauty of his home and the sheer luxury. Her bedroom was three times the size of the one she used to think was roomy back home. He'd even filled the wardrobe with expensive clothes and on top of that, upon her bed sat a pile of rare books about ruins, spells and potions. She tried to return all of these items, babbling about how grateful she was but could not accept how much money he'd spent on her and how she'd never be able to repay him. He simply smiled and said, "You being here is payment enough." Then he dipped down and kissed her.

Hermione, being Hermione, never really thought about sex or when and to whom she'd lose her virginity. One night in late July, after a party, Viktor lead her up to his room. Her wrapped him arms around her waist and kissed her deeply, it wasn't long before he was unzipping her dress and running his fingers down her bare back. And that was that she supposed. She won't deny, it was amazing, the most pleasure she'd ever felt and it was special but she wasn't dissecting it any further. She had done what she'd felt like and it felt good. So why ask any more questions?

The heaven couldn't last forever though, soon enough she was packing her suitcase and bidding Bulgaria goodbye. She and Viktor apparated to the Burrow and before she'd even shook off the horrid feeling of being squeezed through a tube, Ginny and Harry slammed into her.

"Hermione!"

"We've missed you so much! You look so tanned!"

"How was Bulgaria then? Have fun?" Ron added bitterly but no one heard him over the shriek that came from Fleur. She was running, rather oddly as she was in some precarious heels, right towards Viktor and flung herself into his arms. He chuckled and old friends greeted each other fondly. Viktor had explained to Hermione prior to arriving that after the Tornament both Viktor and Fleur had become good friends and dedicated pen pals, much like Viktor and herself but without the romance.

* * *

Draco ran his fingers along the wedding invitation, "Mum, are you going?"

"Mhmm, I'm good friends with Monsieur and Apolline Delacour and I've practically watched Fleur grow up. I'd be awfully sad if I missed seeing her wed off. Even if it's to a Weasley but they do say we're in a time of change," Narcissa replied, laying out a suit across his bed. "And I would like it if you came too."

"Mum," he moaned, "You know I can't. Weasley would _behead_ me if I turned up!"

She sighed, "Draco I'll be gone for two days for this wedding and I don't want to leave you alone in this house. Not after last time anyway." She shot him a look. Last time Pansy had turned up on his doorstep only an hour after Narcissa left and announced he was hosting a party. It wasn't his fault. He had tried to explain to his mother what had happened. Yet unfortunately his mother didn't believe him because 'Pansy is a sweet girl'.

"I can just go and stay at Father's place," he said reluctantly. Lucius had become a tiny bit terrifying after Narcissa had filed a divorce and kicked him out of the Manor two years ago. Whenever Draco has seen him since then he found he was just waiting for Lucius to snap.

She pulled a tie out from a drawer, "I think not. _He'll _probably behead you if you're not careful." Draco sighed. "They've said in the invitation there will be no hostility and we won't be staying at the Weasley house-"

He snorted and muttered, "House? Is that what they're calling it now?"

"-so you'll hardly be seeing any of them. You can easily avoid them during the reception too by staying with me and if not I'm sure there will be many Veela girls just dying to dance with a handsome boy like yourself."

"…Fine. I'll go. But if one of those idiots touch me I swear I'll-"

"Yes, yes, Draco. Now go and send a Owl to Mr and Mrs Delacour telling them we will be attending the wedding."

* * *

**A/N:** Sooo? You like? Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Though please avoid being too rude. I'm only human. Constructive criticism is always appreciated!


	2. Unleashed

**Absolute Gravity**

**Chapter Two: Unleashed**

**A/N:** Yes this was up rather quick [this is rare]. I'm honestly not going to be the fastest when it comes to uploading chapters cause like I'm crazy busy at the moment. Especially since majority of my Saturdays will consist of being at school to rehearse to my school musical… Just wanna say thank you to all those who took the time to review, much appreciated. I'm so glad to hear you're enjoying it x

**Disclaimer:** If only I owned Harry Potter. If. Only.

* * *

Light-beams stretched across Hermione's face as she smiled back at her reflection. She'd chosen to wear one of the dresses Viktor had bought for her; a red one with a dipping back. Her hair was hanging loose and she was glad that over the years her hair had settled and now, though still crazy, looked much better. Ginny had done her makeup, but not too much of it. "You hardly need any," her best friend had said warmly. Just a splash of colour in her cheeks, mascara and a light amount of lipstick.

The wedding was in an hour but she'd planned to be seated in about five minutes or so. She gave her reflection one last nod, accepting there was now nothing more she could do. She picked up her bag, throwing in her wand, purse and invitation and headed out of the room. She reached Viktor's shared room with Charlie and knocked lightly, "Viktor?"

There was a small scuffle and then the door swung open revealing the Quidditch player in a very complimentary suit. "Going already?" he asked.

"Yeah, I want to be there early," she explained, "If you're not ready I can just go…"

"No, I'm ready." He paused. "You look beautiful."

She blushed, "Thank you, you look handsome as always." Then he took her hand and they headed down the stairs, just as they turned into the kitchen they both stopped very suddenly. Harry and Ginny were wrapped around each other, kissing rather intently. Viktor looked rather stunned whereas Hermione gave a polite cough. They jumped away from each other instantly like they had been electrocuted and then when they saw Viktor and Hermione they both turned red.

"Ready to go?" Hermione said, her smile almost turning into a smirk. Harry looked very determinedly at his shoes whilst Ginny, still blushing furiously, nodded. Viktor let out a deep chuckle and led his girlfriend out of the Burrow, Ginny and Harry following behind. It was a beautiful day, the sun shone brightly in the stretch of blue sky. A cool breeze gently washed over them, shaking the flowers that were scattered in the grass. A perfect day for a wedding.

Viktor and Hermione proceeded inside the marquee where Ginny went to find Gabrielle, her fellow bridesmaid and Harry helped the twins and Ron greet and direct guests. At three o'clock, half an hour later, a large cry of, "What the hell is _he _doing here?!" from Ron attracted their attention. Hermione turned and her heart quickened at the sight of silvery blonde hair. _Malfoy_. Malfoy was the only one in Hogwarts who provided her with competition, who actually got her a bit nervous. Since first year they'd been fighting furiously in a battle of wits and over the last year or so it had stopped being just infuriating and had started to also bring her pleasure. Pleasure at seeing him rage over her or watching her words work him into a state. She had also noticed the feeling was mutual. She could see in his eyes he relished making her squirm and scream at him.

"We were invited, Mr Weasley," Narcissa Malfoy said coolly displaying her invitation, "I think you'll find we are close friends of the Delacours." Ron swallowed, avoiding eye contact with the woman as he let them pass, his ears turning red.

"Well, that was interesting," Viktor murmured in her ear.

The Malfoys sat in the row across from them, she turned to her gaze towards them and she smirked as she looked him over. He was rigid, he kept wetting his lips and tapping his foot; all of which meant he was nervous. Then her eyes latched onto his steel grey orbs for a second before he looked back at the front.

"See something you like?" Viktor asked gently enough, but there was a hint of a darker tone underneath.

"Don't be silly, Viktor. Malfoy and I hate each other," she murmured taking his hand and pecking him on the lips. Completely unawares to her, Malfoy had turned back to look at her and his mouth fell open. It took him three point two seconds to remember to close his mouth again.

* * *

The wedding service began and all Draco could think was, '_What. The. Actual. Hell._' Granger was with Krum. Viktor fucking Krum. He sighed, ignoring the look Narcissa gave him. One point to Granger he supposed. She had a famous, good-looking Quidditch player for a boyfriend and he was sat here with his mum. It didn't even matter he was in an expensive suit because she was in an equally expensive dress which she actually look bloody gorgeous in. He sighed again. There was no point denying it. Not even You-Know-Who could kid himself to belief Granger didn't look good in that dress. Another sigh and he was pretty sure his mother was about to slap him. He didn't care. She didn't understand. He was in enemy territory watching two people he didn't really care about get married and Granger was _winning_.

How was it possible they were making a competition out of _this_? It wasn't even supposed to be a competition until he saw the bloody smirk Granger was sending him. Then he felt like breaking something. He hated it. He hated how she could just smirk and irritate him beyond belief. Of course if the situation was reversed he would feel ecstatic and his signature smirk would be plastered across his mouth. That was another thing he hated. How over the years Granger has perfected her own replica of his smirk which was equally irritating as his own. He clutched his hands in fists. '_Stop thinking about Granger_,' he told himself sternly, '_Focus on this stupid wedding and forget about her and her ridiculous boyfriend_.' So he did. Or rather, he tried.

A small wizard with tufty hair had turned to the Weasley with the long ponytail and said, "Do you, William Arthur, take Fleur Isabelle…?" Draco, without thinking, turned to look at Granger. She was beaming, clutching Krum's hand, she turned round and caught his gaze; her eyes were filled with tears.

"… then I declare you bonded for life." Granger suddenly seemed to realise who she was looking at and turned back around. Beside him Narcissa sniffed and dabbed her eyes with her handkerchief. He resisted sighing. There was nothing he could see that was remotely moving about this. A smug know-it-all voice, which sounded annoyingly like Granger echoed in the back of his head, '_Just wait until you fall in love. Then you'll understand._'

* * *

Hermione laughed as Viktor whisked her around the dance floor, then as he dipped her back and brought her up to kiss her sweetly. He tugged the out of breath Gryffindor closer to him, wrapping his arms tighter around her waist as her arms snaked around his neck. They swayed and turned on the spot, talking quietly.

"It's like the Yule Ball," he murmured.

"Except this time I can dance," she added, "I didn't step on your feet at all this time." He chuckled at the memory. "Don't laugh! It was mortifying! I'd somehow gotten this guy many years older than me, who all the girls were crazy about, to ask me to the Yule Ball and I was the worst dancer ever! I was scared I would send you running."

He kissed the top of her head, "Unlikely." She smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder, her eyes closing, he still hadn't changed much. Even though he could now speak nearly perfect English, he was still rather quiet. When the song changed she opened her eyes and found Malfoy staring venomously at her, she smirked. '_That's right, Malfoy. Eat it up_.' He sneered, understanding her expression perfectly.

They did another circuit of the dance floor and when they came back, Narcissa Malfoy was sitting alone. Her eyebrows scrunched together. "Something wrong?" Viktor asked. She shook her head and they continued to dance. He twirled her around and as she spun she saw a flash of blonde hair. Shock slammed into her causing her to trip but luckily Viktor caught her before she landed on the floor.

Malfoy looked directly at her; holding back laughter. In his arms was a gorgeous part-Veela, who was playing with his hair, her lips grazing his jaw. She was wearing a tight, short and tasteless dress which showed off her breasts. He sent one last victorious look at Hermione before he leant down and kissed the Veela. Hermione clenched her jaw. That womanizing, cocky, big-headed, little-

"Hermione?" Viktor asked worriedly, he'd not yet noticed who she was glaring at, too busy checking if she'd twisted her ankle.

She inhaled and exhaled deeply, looking away from Malfoy. "Yes?"

"What happened? Are you hurt?" All irritation washed from her at his concern, she shook her head. "Okay, I think we should sit down anyway. I'll get us some drinks." When Viktor left she looked back at Malfoy who was tightly locked in an embrace with the Veela.

"Git," she muttered.

* * *

When Draco had successfully shaken off the Veela, he sauntered back to his mother who had raised an eyebrow at him. "Well that was quite a spectacle," Narcissa commented, handing him a glass of firewhiskey. "I see Miss Granger did not approve."

"No," he agreed, unable to keep the growing smirk of his face, "I don't think she did."

There was a brief silence as his mother stared at him and then to Granger and then back at him. He sipped his firewhiskey."So… you and Miss Granger…?" his mother asked slowly, the expression on her face a mix between surprise and confusion.

The smirk was wiped off his face and he started to choke on his firewhiskey whilst shaking his head furiously. Once he was able to speak again, "No, no, _no_! It's not like that!"

"Then what is it like?"

"Well… it's like…" He struggled to find words, "We like competing, you see and well she's dating Krum so…"

"Um."

He sighed, "Don't worry about it, Mum. It's hard to explain, just trust me when I say this: I will never ever date Granger nor will I want to." She nodded slowly, not really believing him but not in the mood to argue with him either. "Seriously Mum, I'd rather date Pansy."

"What's wrong with Pansy?!" Narcissa demanded.

"Nothing! She's just like an annoying sister. And there's nothing wrong with that," He added quickly at the sight of his mother's glare, "But I'm not really looking to date my sister." Narcissa raised her eyebrow, remembering when she'd found them kissing in the pool three summers ago.

Draco rolled his eyes. Mothers were impossible. Soon after he caught sight of the Veela girl scanning the room and he had a horrible feeling she was looking for him. "Er I think I'm going to take a walk outside." And before she could even offer a reply he'd ducked out into the cool evening air.

* * *

Hermione plopped down onto a make-shift swing that hung from an old oak tree. Viktor was inside, talking with some friends or at least that was what he was doing when she had sneaked outside to get some fresh air. She was smiling absentmindedly, staring across the grass at the sun sinking behind the hills causing a river of orange, pink and purple to ripple across the sky.

Music from inside hummed dully against the sound of the crickets chirping. It was one of those moments where everything seems perfect, like anything you ever dreamed of was possible. When you'd get giddy off the perfection of nature and humbled by it all at the same time.

She closed her eyes and as she absorbed the smell and feel of a perfect night, someone exited the marquee behind her, spotted her and started walking towards her. It was only when his breath tickled across her neck as he said, "Having fun, Granger?" that her eyes snapped open.

"I _was_," she answered darkly and before she knew what was happening he had started pushing the swing. She licked her lips but said nothing, protest would only satisfy him.

"Oh that's a shame." Only she would have been able to detect the sarcasm laced into that sentence. She clenched her jaw.

"I saw you were having some fun earlier. I didn't know whorish Veelas were your type. But then again you look just like one and you obviously love yourself…" her sentence drifted to an end. The next push was slightly rougher and a smirk tugged on her lips.

"At least I'm not a gold-digger, eh?" he murmured sweetly. The effect was immediate; her whole body tensed and she, without thinking, hissed. "I'm sorry, did I hit a nerve?"

"No, of course not. You're entitled to your own deluded opinion."

"Deluded? Now that's a bit harsh."

"Is it? Oh, I'm ever so sorry."

"Bullshit."

"You calling me a liar, Malfoy?"

"Certainty looks that way."

"Now I think _that's _a bit harsh."

"Whatever you say." He grabbed the swing and pulled towards him so his mouth was right by her ear, "By the way, you look good enough to eat tonight, Granger."

The electricity that rushed through her stunned her, her mouth went dry and her heart stopped beating for way too long. She had to close her eyes and count to ten before she answered, surprising steadily, "You too, Malfoy." Then she got off the swing and walked as fast as she could without making it look like she was running.

* * *

Well that was new. He'd never rendered Granger silent for that long before.

He'd taken a chance with that compliment and caught her completely off guard. He realised as he watched her speed away he'd thrown them into a completely different game. He'd broken some sort of rule that kept them in order and he could feel the chaos he'd unleashed with every pound of his heart.

He wasn't sure whether or not he should be afraid, for he knew when it came to him, Granger was about as reckless as Potter when someone needed saving. He knew Granger well enough to know she wasn't going to back down. He'd just set her a challenge and when the shock wore off she'd be ready for war. Excitement tingled through his veins, making his fingers twitch in anticipation. He had a feeling this year was going to be… interesting.

* * *

**A/N:** You like? I certainly enjoyed writing this one. Let me know what you think! Leave a little review, won't take too long! A simple, 'I like it' or 'More dialogue' will do the job (if you want to write more, feel free ;P) I just want to know how I can improve and if you're enjoying it. - Orla


	3. Impossible

**Absolute Gravity**

**Chapter Three: Impossible**

**A/N**: Don't have much to say other than thank you for all your reviews!

**Disclaimer:** My name neither has a J, K or Rowling in it

* * *

The day before she was due to go back to Hogwarts, Hermione was trying on her uniform. She nibbled her lip as she fastened her Head Girl badge. She tilted her head and watched the Hermione in the reflection mimic her actions. She sighed. When the badge had fallen out of the envelope, the first thought that had crossed her mind was: '_And what about Malfoy?_' Not her parents, not the honor… just Malfoy.

It didn't take her long to come to the conclusion that Malfoy had received the partner badge to hers. They were the top two students in the year, the most organised and dedicated. Soon she started thinking about the common room, the opportunities to torture him or keep tabs on his studies and extra curricular.

So when Ginny asked her, "What are you looking forward to most this year?" She had almost said, '_Malfoy_'. It was on the tip of her tongue but just before the sound escaped her she swallowed it. She stuttered and fumbled with her words as she dealt with the nauseous feeling swirling inside her. She couldn't even fathom why that was her answer. It wasn't like she was looking forward to him. She was looking forward to… to the fighting, to watching his eyes narrow and his hands clench. After that Hermione spent the next few days shutting him out. For instance, she placed her Head Girl badge in her trunk and it didn't see sunlight until September 1st, not even when Ron begged to see it.

The day after she had stood opposite the mirror, she was walking towards to Prefects Carriage and her heart began to pound gently. In her head a multitude of insults formed in her mind and she readied herself for him. When she entered, he was sitting there, waiting for her. He fixed his gaze on her Head Girl badge and sneered. She looked him over; he was in his uniform but there was no bright gold badge…

"Impossible," she near whispered.

He gave a cold smile, "That's exactly what I said." He stood up, marched towards her and shoved a crinkled letter into her hands. She unfolded it, her eyes flicking to his; they burned with rage and she felt very sorry for whoever was Head Boy. "Read it."

"Dear Mr Malfoy-"

"Not out loud, you idiot," he snapped.

She paused to take a calming breath and continued reading – in her head.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_We are pleased to welcome you back to your final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As you know two seventh years are chosen to lead the student body. A girl and boy, to take the title as Head Boy and Head Girl. We are aware you and many others expected you to gain the title of Head Boy. However we cannot present you with this title. This is as we are also aware your relationship with our chosen Head Girl, Miss Granger, is toxic and you find it impossible to work together. Though you would be our desired Head Boy if you could show an ability to work, professionally, with Miss Granger. _

_Therefore we have not chosen another Head Boy, or at least for the first term. You will be acting as Head Boy alongside Miss Granger and you will have the first term to prove to the senior staff that you are mature enough to be our Head Boy. _

_The reason why Miss Granger has attained a badge and not you is due to your blood prejudice This is something you will also have to move past if you are to retain your badge. Trust me, the Headmaster will know if you have truly washed this prejudice out or not. _

_If, by Christmas, we believe you have earned the title of Head Boy, your badge will be under the Christmas tree on Christmas day._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Oh." She was surprised to find she felt empty.

"Yeah, fucking oh," Malfoy snarled, snatching the letter back and stuffing it in his pocket. He looked around at the crowd of Prefects watching them and grabbed Hermione's arm, roughly dragging her to an empty set of seats. "I have to get that badge, Granger," he said urgently as she tugged her arm free and sat down opposite him.

"So?"

He sighed. "You know exactly what I mean."

"Do I?"

"Granger," he moaned, "Don't make me say it."

A small smirk tugged on the corners of her lips, "Say what?"

His grey eyes locked onto her brown ones,. He glared at her; probably wondering if it was even worth it. "I'm going to get this badge, Granger."

"Oh really?" she imlpored, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes. I am. But I can't do it without you," he explained, sounding as if it physically pained him to say so.

Her smirk broke free, "Me? Little ol' insignificant me?"

"Yes," he hissed through his teeth.

"You need my help. _You _need _my _help… Oh I love this," she murmured, the last bit mostly to herself.

Draco sneered at her, "Drink it up, Granger. It'll be the last time." She just smirked. "Oh piss off," he muttered, "The very sight of you makes me sick."

"Well that's not a very good start is it?" And so had begun her downfall.

* * *

Draco was marching towards the Head Common Room. '_This is all bloody Granger's fault,_' he thought viciously, '_Now I have to fucking work with her and if I don't _my_ badge goes to some tosser_._ I _deserve_ that badge! I've worked by arse off for years for that badge – or perhaps to beat Granger… But it doesn't matter who for or why! Granger and I are neck and neck academically. There is no other person who could do the job justice'_

The Slytherin started to climb the stairs of a tower he didn't knew existed until McGonagall had given him and Granger the directions to their shared common room. It wasn't a high tower but it was only lit by a few flickering torches.

_'I can work with Granger,' _he assured himself_, 'We can get our jobs done even if we can't stand each other. I don't need to pretend to like her. I just need to get work done.'_

He reached a statue of a cawing phoenix, he muttered, "Incendio." He then lifted the flame into the beak of the phoenix. Immediately the inside of the beak set alight, he removed his wand as the beak started to close. When it shut with a clang, the phoenix rose and revealed a door with a golden doorknob. He sighed. Getting into the common room, though glamorous was tedious. He turned the doorknob and said, "Condoria." It clicked, the door swung open and, of course, Granger was there already, looking through the bookshelves.

She didn't even turn when he entered and slammed the door shut. "Granger, we need to talk about this working together thing," he said firmly before launching into a rant, "I don't need you help. I don't need you to go easy on me. I'm certainly not asking you to stop hating me or trying to make my life hell because I'm certainly not giving up that privilege." He wasn't sure but he thought he saw a ghost of a smile brush across her face. "But when it comes to Head duties, we work together. We don't try to out do each other, we just do the best job we can. Because I'll be damned if I let this badge get away from me but there is no way in hell I'm going to pretend to like you."

A bubble of laughter escaped her, "That a bit Gyrffindor. Like the sort of one Harry gives before we run into a dangerous situation we know nothing about, with only a crappy let's-just-go-with-it plan."

"Well a crappy let's-just-go-with-it plan is all I have," he snapped, scowling. He wasn't a ruddy Gryffindor.

She turned, pulling pieces of parchment out of her pocket, "I wasn't complaining, Malfoy. It was just what I was thinking about. I mean even if we tried to be civil all the time, we'd eventually explode and I'm sure whatever happens after that would be pretty ugly."

"So… We're at an agreement?"

"For once? Yes," she answered, passing him the parchment she was holding, "These are some Prefect schedules I wrote up a few days ago. This includes patrols and meetings, I thought we'd better take the night watches seeing as we're the eldest."

He overlooked them, slightly impressed and fiercely trying to hide it, "Looks okay. I can write this up properly - assuming this is just in rough." She nodded. "Right. I'll do that now, seeing as McGonagall said we'll be meeting the prefects tomorrow evening."

So he went to the table and started writing and Granger curled up on the sofa closest to the fire and started reading. They sat there for a few minutes, absorbed in the sound of the crackling fire, the scratching of his quill and the gentle sound of her turning pages until- "Malfoy you write irritatingly loud."

"Apologies, I'll just sit here and force the words to appear on the parchment with my mind."

She clicked her tongue, "_Or_ you could just write a bit lighter. I'm surprised you haven't snapped it by now..."

"Well it's a very expensive quill, Granger but I wouldn't suppose you'd know the difference."

"And what do you mean by that?" she demanded furiously.

"Well I've seen _your _quills."

"What in the world is wrong with _my_ quills?!"

He held back his smirk, "Don't get your knickers in a twist, Granger. They're just quills." He heard her book slam shut, he heard her march over to him but she still took him by surprise when she ripped his quill from his hand and threw it into the fire. He was thrown into shock. Did she actually…? No she didn't just…

She smiled coldly at him and as she turned to walk away he grabbed her wrist, still staring at his quill as is burned and curled in the fireplace. "That was a fucking _expensive _quill!"

"Oh I'm sorry," she said sweetly, "I don't know the difference between expensive quills and normal quills." Fury burned inside him as she leaned towards him, using her free hand to cup his cheek and bring his face towards hers. They stared directly into each other's eyes, his anger started to diminish as she ran her thumb along his jawline and instead he found himself getting lost in her chocolate orbs. Just when his eyes were about to move down to her lips, she breathed,"And anyway, Malfoy, it's just a quill."

Smirking proudly, knowing she'd won, she pulled away from him, ripping her wrist from his grip and proceeded to flounce up the stairs. "Bitch," he growled his new found rage was coursing through him but the world still look hazy with lust. He then spent the next half an hour, watching the flames engulf his quill and assuring himself that there was nothing to worry about. There was nothing strange about an attractive young man being attracted to an possible-less attractive young woman. Sure, they hated each other but not even that can block the most primitive of desires… apparently.

When he had started to develop a headache, he headed back to the desk and, after finding a new quill, he continued writing up the timetable.

* * *

"_I _think it's ridiculous that you haven't been given your badge," Pansy announced the following morning at breakfast.

"Join the club," Draco muttered sourly, buttering a piece of toast.

She took a nibble out of her blueberry muffin. "I mean I know this a time of change and all that crap the Ministry has been singing about but it's not like your seriously prejudice anymore. I mean Granger knocked it all out both of us, really. We were taught Muggle-borns were useless at magic and then she comes along and just destroys all of our beliefs. I know you took longer than me to simmer down but honestly, it's no reason not to give you the badge," she concluded.

He took a sip of orange juice, swallowed and said wearily, "Yes, well that's very lovely, Pansy but I think Dumbledore wants it _all_ out of me. So it's hopeless."

"It's not hopeless!" Pansy cried, "I mean _I'm _not prejudice anymore."

Draco sighed, "Well I always thought you should have been in Hufflepuff." He paused as she thwacked his arm, "Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Nott, they all still think Granger is scum. They wouldn't like it so much if I started high-fiving Muggle-borns."

"I couldn't imagine you high-fiving _anyone_, Draco," Pansy said dryly then she finished off the last remains of her muffin.

He chuckled, "Well maybe that was bit of an exaggeration… I just- I mean pure blood must mean _something_. I can't get my head around the idea that the thing that makes me stand tall and gave me a footing in this school means nothing."

"It doesn't mean nothing," Pansy insisted, "It's something we can be proud of, of our ancestors and our pure blood. But it doesn't make us any better than those who are from muggle or half-blood families."

"I just don't know, Pansy. It's hard. I mean my whole life-"

"I know Draco," she interrupted, "I've been there. Just _try_." He sighed again, it seemed rather bleakly impossible to him.

* * *

**A/N:** So how was that? Reviews help me know how to improve it for you, so write one! Also I like hearing if you enjoyed it :P - Orla x


	4. Madness

**Absolute Gravity**

**Chapter Four: Madness**

**A/N:** Heyy, so I told you I wouldn't be the most reliable! But I did have an excuse, rehearsals, an audition, parties and now I have a load of mock's coming up…

* * *

A few weeks had passed and there had been as close to no interaction between herself and Malfoy as they shook off the electricity that had been burning through them that night. It had only been the other day in which they fell back into the usual routine of cynical remarks and snappy responses Hermione had been horrified to find out she had actually _missed_ him. She'd missed the way he pressed his lips together, the way his eyes flashed and even that god damn smirk. Honestly, life had been boring without him.

It had all been normal, perfectly, refreshingly normal. Then, one evening at dinner, she had just taken a sip of pumpkin juice and his grey eyes locked onto hers. He didn't look away. Usually, his eyes would flit away and that would be that, but this time he held her gaze. Heat was crawling up her neck as she struggled to swallow, her heart racing. It was when the world seemed to be imploding around her that Hermione started to wonder how long they'd been there and if anyone had noticed what was happening. Just as she thought the tension was about to suffocate her, a group of Ravenclaw girls crossed in front of him and when he was in sight again, a victorious smirk was slapped across his face.

Her stomach dropped like a rock. "Fuck you," she hissed and she saw Malfoy snigger as he read her lips. She felt the blush burning against her cheeks. The slimy little git had just gotten his own back. She couldn't help, even through her shame and fury, to admire him.

"What was that, Hermione?" Harry asked, leaning over Ron to grab a chicken wing.

She shook her head, "Just talking to myself."

His eyebrows furrowed, "You seemed pretty angry."

"I frustrate myself sometimes. Nothing to worry about," she assured him.

"Well you know what they say," Ginny interjected from beside Harry, "Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness."

'_Oh I'm defiantly mad_,' Hermione wanted to say, but instead she chose to laugh.

* * *

Draco suppressed the urge to break out into a victorious dance as Granger marched past him. He had been planning his revenge for _weeks_. It wasn't easy, there are so many factors, so many ways in which she'd win and so many times her buffoon friends would get in the way.

Also, they knew each other too damn well. They always knew what was coming to so it was hard to catch her off guard. For example, he knew from the way she would nibbles her lip if she was worried or just concentrating.

And that was another thing all together. Her lips. He'd become undeniable obsessed with them. There was just something about them that just transfixed him. Draco had never noticed them before, mostly you just know when someone has a kissable mouth. Granger's was very understated and he figured that added to the beauty of them. He couldn't quite say what about her lips made them so attractive. Was it the way her upper lip curved down to the bottom? The way there was a little gap, a little heart shaped hole in the middle of her mouth? So small you would only notice if you'd been up close and personal and Draco had fallen into that category thanks to that early September night. Ever since then he'd been wondering about her lips and how close he would have gotten to them if she hadn't walked away when she did. He was trying to figure out which scenario he preferred The one when she walks away or the one when his mouth presses up against-

"Malfoy!" Granger demanded urgently, now rushing through the archway in front of the stairs, "We're late for the prefect meeting!"

He smirked, "No I don't think so, Granger. I'm never late for anything."

"Well check your watch, you've just broken your record," she snapped, flinging the portrait door open, "Come _on_, Malfoy."

He sighed and pushed up his sleeve to look at his watch. Eight thirty-five. The meeting started at eight twenty. "Well fuck!"

* * *

They were hurtling through the corridors. Of course their meeting place had to be at the _opposite _side of the castle. They flew around a sharp turn and reached the Grand Staircase. All that could be heard was the pounding of their feet down the stairs and their ragged breathing. Finally they burst into the empty classroom where all of the prefects were. Hermione could see the relief wash across their face. It was now eight forty.

"This is madness," Malfoy panted next to her, "I'm never late to anything."

"Well not anymore."

"Shut up. I didn't ask for your opinion."

"It wasn't an opinion. It was a fact. Unless you wish to disprove it, then feel free."

"Merlin, Granger. I just ran down a flight of stairs, give me a break."

Hermione pushed the smile down as she turned to the prefects, "Right, we have no time to waste. Has anyone got any ideas about improving travel throughout the school?"

"Yeah I do," Malfoy walked in front of the prefects. She nodded and sat on a desk to let him speak. She wasn't quite sure why, maybe perhaps she didn't want to know why, but she loved listening to him speak. Not when he's being his everyday self but when he's commanding authority. He stands up straight and his grey eyes scan across everyone. His pale lips open and close to reveal a set of snow-white teeth. He folds his hands behind his back and when he really gets into it he paces. Unlike herself he doesn't use his hands to speak unless he's frustrated. When someone counter argues he stops pacing, looks them directly in the eye and calmly replies but sometimes they catch him off guard. He will stare up at the left and when he's come up with an answer a small smile washes across his face. Hermione could never take his eyes off him. He was just one of those people who just makes you want to listen to them.

* * *

_"Granger?" It was dark, pitch black. But he knew she was there. He couldn't hear her, see her, smell her or touch her but he knew. "Where are you?" He took a hesitant step forward and he could now hear light breathing. Slowly but surely he kept moving until his body gently collided with hers._

_"Malfoy," she breathed, her mouth, it seemed, was only centimeters away from his. He found his hand had made its way into her hair, playing with the mass of curls. Her breath was warm as it washed over his lips. "Malfoy," she repeated steadily. There was no tone to it, no emotion, he couldn't tell what it meant. _

_"Granger, where are we?" She dipped her head towards his, their lips brushing against each other with every breath. _

_"In your heart." And then she kissed him._

Draco jumped awake, he could still taste her mouth upon his. He felt a chill of terror wash through him. He was afraid this might happen because in his head it made no sense. He was still prejudiced, he still found her the most annoying person he'd ever had the misfortune to meet but yet he wanted her more than anything. It baffled him and distracted him and it needed to stop.

* * *

Hermione wasn't quite sure what she had done but Malfoy was avoiding her like the plague. It was him that had stared at her, him who had taken her off guard. What had she done to scare him? Day after day she awoke earlier and earlier to catch him, to get him alone. She craved to know what had pushed him away and she hungered for his voice. However no matter how early she got up the portrait clicked closed every time she entered their common room.

It was only on a bright Tuesday morning did she finally chase him. She raced forward, wrenching open the portrait. She saw a flash of blonde disappear down the stairs and lurched forward again. She could hear his footsteps get quicker but he had underestimated her speed. She crashed into him, throwing them onto the floor.

"What the actual fuck, Granger?" he snarled, pushing her off him.

She grabbed his wrist, "Needed-" pant "-to talk-" pant "to you."

"Why?" he demanded angrily but she could see in his eyes the real anger had melted.

"You've been avoiding me."

"Yes, I didn't think you'd have a problem with that…"

"Well I do," she snapped, "You can't just pull away from me after all this time."

"What do you mean?" he inquired.

"We've always been enemies but we've been inseparable. There is no Hermione without Malfoy being a git. I have no drive if you're not there pushing me to destroy you." She expected him to reply with a patronizingly sarcastic response but he just stared at her. "I don't really know what's happened this year but we've just stopped hating each other. Before I used to get excited when I saw you because I loved the fight. I loved the arguing and the competition. But now I look at you and I feel nervous."

"You know normally people just hate each other and they kinda like it when the other leaves them alone."

"Since have we been normal, Malfoy?" she replied and she swore for just a second he smiled. "So… back to hating each other like normal? Plain old competition?"

He licked his lips, "We can't."

"Why not?" she demanded incredulously.

He tapped his chest, where his badge should be, "We can't hate each other if I want my badge."

"Oh." He sighed and sat against a wall. Hermione stared at him for a moment or two before sliding up next to him. "This is really confusing."

Malfoy sighed, "You're telling me? I'm supposed to hate you unconditionally."

"I've never felt less like me," she murmured.

"But yet, this thing we're doing feels more normal than before."

"It's the same thing really, we're just competing, like always."

He turned to look at her, "It's changing things, Granger. Like really changing things." His eyes moved down her lips but then they met her eyes again. She felt electricity ripple across her skin.

"I know, I know."

"I mean look at us for fuck's sake! We're having a civilized conversation and it's all bloody madness " he cried and she couldn't help the bubble of laughter escape out of her lips. Then he chuckled and she giggled once again. Soon enough the corridor echoed with their laughter. She was on the floor, clutching her sides and tears were gathering in his eyes.

Malfoy moved down to look over her, "You-" gasp, "-have the weirdest-" but laughter over took him.

Hermione leaned on one elbow, "Weirdest what?"

He took a large breath, "Laugh, it's so weird. You squeak when you inhale."

"Oh and that's coming from you?" she teased, making a light-hearted attempt to push him over but he just grasped her wrists.

"I never said it was a bad thing- okay maybe I did. It's really weird." She glared at him. "I'm not saying sorry. You don't scare me, Granger."

"Well maybe if you let go of me you would be," she warned.

He smirked, "No I'm alright. I kinda like being a power position." She struggled up and tried to move away but he still had a firm grip on her wrists. "Aw don't run away from me, Granger." He gave a gentle tug and she slid across the floor towards him. She bumped into him, their mouths inches away from each other. "So why should I be scared of you again?"

Her heart was pounding as she struggled to come up with a response. "That's what I thought," he murmured, one hand let go of her wrist as it hooked around her back, pulling her even closer. His lips were dizzily close and she was painfully trying to remember why she shouldn't close the gap between them. She saw his lips move towards hers, her eyelids fluttered shut as his mouth brushed up against hers. She melted into him and he sighed as their lips latched together like puzzle pieces. She couldn't remember a moment that should have felt wrong but felt so undeniably good.

At that moment an owl swooped through the hallway and landed beside them. Malfoy let go of her other wrist to brush it away but with a hoot, it bit him. He lurched away from Hermione with a cry.

She clumsily grabbed the letter the owl held, her head still spinning. The envelope had her name on it in Viktor's swooping loops. Her stomach dropped. She felt sick. Viktor. Viktor. Viktor. How could she forget?

"That from Krum?" Malfoy asked grumpily, nursing his bleeding finger. She didn't reply as she, with shaking fingers, opened the envelope and read it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Seeing as next weekend is your Hogsmeade day, I've made plans to stay there for the weekend. Meet me Saturday in the Three Broomsticks at 2 o'clock._

- _Vicktor_

* * *

So much for making it stop...

Draco never intended to kiss her. He never intended on speaking to her until he got her out of his head but then she had chased him, made him laugh and when she was that close he couldn't resist pulling her that much closer. He thought he was a gentlemen. He knew he was a flirt but he had never chased a taken girl before, let alone kiss one. He always had respected if a woman was with another man so what made Granger different? It was as if when he was with her, he suddenly forgot the world and the consequences surrounding their situation and only saw her. Though it helped to know Granger was clearly in the same position. He knew Granger and Granger was not a cheater and he could tell from the way her face went white at the sight of that letter she had forgotten Krum's very existence.

He was more confused than ever. One minute he's with Pansy, thinking straight, saying to himself he'll stop whatever's happening with him and Granger and be civil. Then he's lying wide awake at night imaging all the ways he can trick her, seduce her and make a fool out of her. Next he's with her, far away he can still hold a steady-ish mind but as soon as he can smell her vanilla and honey he does without thinking. He's pretty damn sure he was out of his mind and he wonders if she was too.

However she was avoiding him. Not even subtly, she would very clearly rush down a different corridor or make a sudden turn that would make her late to her next lesson if she saw even a reflection of blonde hair. The only times he saw her was at meals in which she would be turned away from the Slytherin table or in lessons in which she would very purposefully ignore him. He awaited to see how she would manage the next Prefect meeting if they were in the same position in a months time. However, if he had his way, they wouldn't be. If Granger could catch him out, he most certainly could catch her out.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, yes I know it's quite early in the fic for them to be already kissing. I tried writing this chapter another way but it just wasn't working. Like the summery says, they're drawn to each other like gravity.


	5. Hogsmeade

**Absolute Gravity**

**Chapter Five: Hogsmeade**

* * *

**A/N:** Heyy! So I was about to start writing a dull History essay when a hurricane of ideas hit me. I really like this chapter as things are finally moving. I don't think this fic will be very long. But don't worry we're not near the end.

* * *

The day of the Hogsmeade trip had arrived Draco hastily slung a Slytherin scarf around his neck as he clumsily fought his way through the crowd towards the carriages and after the brown curls ahead of him. He pushed a fourth year out of his way and leapt onto the carriage Granger had just climbed inside. He swung the door open as she shrieked and slipped inside. He smirked, "Impressed?"

She scowled, "No. Can't you take a hint, Malfoy? I don't want to see you."

"I just wanted to talk, Granger before you go apeshit on me." Her expression darkened.

"I have no intention of talking to _you_. Especially right before I'm meeting my boyfriend," she snapped.

He raised an eyebrow, "Is that so? Because the Granger I know would have cursed me into next week if she really wanted me to go. So unless you're Longbottom under the Pollyjuice potion I think you do want to talk to me." She fell silent and his smirked grew. In the silence he watched her, she was in a jumper and tight jeans and she had an unusual amount of makeup on. A frown pulled down on her lips. "Why are you all dressed up?"

"I haven't seen Viktor in a month. Can't I want to look nice?" she replied but she didn't sound very convinced. "Why do you care?"

He shrugged, "You just don't need to do all this to look good." Her eyes widened. Draco sighed,"I can be nice, you know. Just because you always insist on being an annoying bitch." She gave him a pointed look but he could see the smile fighting it's way through.

"I'm not going to tell him," she admitted, "If that's what you're worried about."

He scoffed, "I don't give a crap about you, your superficial boyfriend and the problems you may have."

"Yet you insulted him," she observed.

Draco's jaw clenched, "It's only the truth." She raised her eyebrows but said nothing. A curl had fallen from behind her ear and he itched to fix it for her, to get closer to her. He breathed in deeply and met her gaze. His heart clenched as he noted her expression, she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"That kiss meant nothing," she blurted suddenly.

He resisted the urge to recoil away from her, "Keep telling yourself that, Granger."

"You don't know anything," she growled.

He licked his lips, "Well that's not true. I _know_ that you're shaking right now, not because it's cool outside but because you're terrified he'll find out and also you don't want to embarrass yourself around him or make him think he's with the wrong girl. Which he is because you two don't belong together." A look of outrage crossed her face but he continued, "I also know our kiss is tearing you apart because it makes you a cheater and a cheater is a bad person. Which makes you a bad person? I _know_ that thought scares you because you've always been the good girl. Part of the good crowd. Now if you're not a good person, who are you? You don't know how to define yourself. But I know. I know exactly who you are."

"Who am I?" she asked, more weakly than he expected.

He hesitated, "You're Hermione Granger. You're intelligent, you're perceptive, you're selfless and brave. But you're also a pain in the arse and even though you're more open minded than some, you're eyes are still clouded with hate. You pretend you're so sure of your future but you're not." She opened her mouth but he held up a hand. "How do I know this? How the fuck does Draco Malfoy know you inside out? Because I never labeled you as a good person, in the first place. You never had to pretend to be that perfectly good person around me and you let me see your darker side. You knew you never had to pretend around me because you know I don't give a fuck who you are pretending to be because I know who you are. And we're just two sides of the same coin."

She was shaking even more now, "I'm nothing like you. You hate because of blood and-"

"You hate Slytherins just because of their house," he interjected.

"That's different!" she screeched, "Your house says something about you! Your blood says _nothing _about you! You are a heartless, ignorant fool and you know nothing about me!"

His blood boiled, "The more you yell and deny it, the more I know I'm right. You hate the thought you could be like a dirty, evil Slytherin! Well you'd be surprised who we really are, Granger. We don't sit around slitting each other's throats, we care, we love. By definition, in our house we are the most passionate lovers because we care with all our heart which leads us to make rash and sometimes wrong decisions but it's for those we love. I'm learning to stop my blood prejudice because of you. Because you prove the whole idea wrong. So how about you try and learn something from me?"

The carriage came to an unsteady stop. "Get out," she ordered.

"I know exactly who you are, Granger."

"Get out!"

"And I _know_ that kiss meant something."

"GET OUT!" she hollered, tears had made her eyes glassy, like a pretty china doll. His mouth pressed closed, forming a thin line and then giving her one last scathing look, he left.

* * *

Viktor was waiting for her in the Three Broomsticks with two warm mugs of butterbeer. A nervous smile tugged on her mouth as she made her way to him. She tugged on her jumper before slipping next to him in the booth. He greeted her with a kiss, his mouth was rough, cold and tasted of booze. She couldn't help but think of Malfoy's mint breath, musky smell and warm mouth. He ticked the stray curl behind her ear, "Anything wrong?"

She shook her head, "Nope, just happy to see you." She plastered a smile onto her face and he returned the gesture. "How have you been?" she asked, grabbing her butterbeer as he started talking about the new season. She was happy at the excuse to stay silent, afraid her words would betray her.

After half an hour or so, she saw him. Platinum hair slipping through the door and setting down at an empty table not to far away. He never looked at her but his presence burned through her, causing her to stutter on her words and spill her drink. "Are you sick?" Viktor asked, slipped his coat around her and pulling her closer to him. "Hermione?"

"I- uh, think I am," she answered, "I'm so sorry, I think I have to go and rest…"

"Don't worry about it," he answered, sending her a warm smile. "I'll see you soon." He placed a kiss on her forehead. She sent him a shaky smile and got up.

"Here," Hermione started to shake the coat off but he shook his head.

"Keep it."

She nodded and tugged her arms through it. She breathed in deeply before started weaving her way in between the tables, very determinedly avoiding _his_ gaze but as she opened the door, she went to look back at Viktor but found her gaze had latched onto Malfoy. He was looking pointedly down at the table, playing with the ends of his scarf. It was weakest he'd ever let anyone see him and Malfoy didn't let people see him weak at all.

She ran all the way back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Draco walked up the stairs towards her room and knocked on the door, "Granger?" No reply. "Granger, I know you're in there."

"Stop saying that. You don't know anything," came the muffled reply. She had been crying.

"Did you tell him?" he asked.

"No."

"Then what the hell happened? Why did you leave? Did you just freak out or something?"

"Yes."

"Why? You were acting well."

"I don't want to have to act!"

"Well, maybe you should have thought about that before you kissed me."

"_I _KISSED_ YOU_?!" she screeched. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself laughing, it was too easy.

"Well, you didn't throw yourself at me but you didn't really push me away either."

"Wanker," she muttered from inside.

"Sorry what was that, love? Didn't quite hear you?" the smirk could be heard through his voice. There was a moment of silence as she processed the endearment he's slipped in there. Then the door flew open. Her face was flushed and her brown eyes watery, making them even more prominent than usual. Her lips were curled into a growl and her hair flew in all directions. Draco wasn't even going to deny he was turned on. That was until her hand flew across his face with a loud smack. He yelled and flinched so much he nearly fell backwards down the stairs.

"What the _fuck_, Granger?!" he cried indignantly, "That fucking hurt!"

She stood there, panting, "That was the point."

"Look, you lunatic," he seethed, his face red with rage, "I don't know what kind of bloody world you live in in which you think I'm just going to stand here and let you take out all of you guilt and anger at yourself on me. But I'm not standing for it!"

"You think I'm angry at myself?!"

"Isn't that what I just said?" Draco snapped, nursing his stinging cheek. "Jesus- fuck. That's one hell of a hand you've got on you."

"I'm angry at you as well."

"Yes, I know. If the slap wasn't indication enough. I'm bloody furious with you too, if that makes you feel better. But that does not give you the excuse to throw all of your pain at me. I'm not some sort of pain sponge that just soaks up all of your hate and then it's gone. I fucking throw it back at you."

"Pain sponge?" she questioned, a small smile relaxing on her face, "Nice metaphor."

"Fuck off, I can't think straight after that slap," but he was only half-serious.

She nibbled her lip, "Let me see it."

He scoffed, "With your mood swings? I think not, Granger."

"I'm training in healing," she sighed, "I can make it feel better." He gave her a suspicious glance before lowering his hand and stepping towards her. "Ouch, that must have hurt," she teased, pulling her wand out of her pocket.

"Ha ha, funny," he drawled sarcastically.

She ran her wand down the side of his face, placing her other hand on the other side, "Now I don't think being rude to me is going to get me heal you."

"No, but being nice and giving you a sweet endearment only gets me slapped so…" Her jaw tightened but she said nothing. She finished, lowered her wand. There was a pregnant pause in which both of them realised she still had one hand on his face. She didn't drop it. "Why did you heal me?"

"I felt bad."

"You should doing that," he suggested, "it's only hurting you."

"Why were you in the Three Broomsticks?" she asked quietly.

He hesitated, "I'm not quite sure. I didn't _mean_ to... Well maybe I did and I just don't want to say why." She frowned as he took a breath to steady his voice, "I already told you the answer earlier today." Then he pulled away from her and walked back down the stairs.

* * *

Cold air swept around her and her head spun as she watched him disappear out of her line of sight. He'd told her earlier today? She wracked her brains, scanning through their conversations. And then it hit her like a speeding train. Her heart clenched and she stumbled back into her room, collapsing onto her bed. Her lungs tightened but at the same time it was like she had just been freed, like a door somewhere had opened.

His words still tore through her, '_By definition, in our house we are the most passionate lovers because we care with all our heart which leads us to make rash and sometimes wrong decisions but it's for those we love._'

* * *

**A/N:** How'd you like that? If you did, let me know! If not, tell me why! All you need to do is click that review button ;)


	6. Wet Footprints

**Absolute Gravity**

**Chapter Six: Wet Footprints **

_**A/N:** I gained a lot of new readers over the past few days, hope you are pleased with this chapter as well as my old readers too. This chapter is awfully short, I'm sorry but what happens in this chapter needed to be on it's own.  
Song: A Drop in the Ocean; Ron Pope_

* * *

**A drop in the ocean**  
**A change in the weather**  
**I was praying that you and me might end up together**

* * *

When Draco woke up the next morning he was greeted by the sound of Granger taking a shower. A small smile washed over his mouth as the hum of her soft singing echoed through the walls. '_Oh god_,' he thought to himself suddenly, '_what the fuck is happening to me?_' He threw the covers off of him and as he pulled his clothes on, the memories of the previous day slotted back into place. His stomach clenched uncomfortably, Granger had undoubtedly figured out what he had meant and for once, he wasn't sure how'd she react.

The shower cut off and he took a deep breath as the bathroom door creaked open and wet feet padded back to her room. That used to drive him insane, she'd always leave small footprints that trailed from the bathroom to her own. Now he didn't mind because it was so… Granger.

It took him a long time to convince himself to walk out of him bedroom. He was stood there clutching the handle. His thoughts churned in his head. He had three choices, to get out of the common room as fast as possible (which meant probably forgetting something), waiting for her to get the whole this-is-awkward situation out of the way which was an idea which made him so nervous he wanted to throw up (which was not an attractive option) or he'd wait for her to leave which would leave suspicion to his fellow Slytherins as he was always promptly at the Great Hall before 9 o'clock on weekends. He sighed. Only Granger, could cause this sort of trouble.

He therefore decided to act as normal. He wouldn't wait nor rush but act exactly the same. So with a pounding heart he turned the handle and walked out.

* * *

Her hair lay against her bare skin, the water splashing and dripping along her face, shoulders, down her back and onto the wooden floor. She pulled it into a quick bun before she throwing on a Gryffindor sweater and her favorite jeans. She heard the creak of footsteps down stairs and her heart missed a beat. She was nervous, to the point of shaking but she was also excited. More excited than she'd let herself admit.

She took a moment to look out the window, across the grounds where the golden light of morning fell across the grass, hills, trees and the Black Lake. A small sigh escaped her lips. She never in her wildest dreams imagined she'd ever be in this position with Malfoy. She pulled her hair out of it's constraints and cast a quick drying spell but then threw it up in a ponytail anyway.

Hermione didn't bother to look in the mirror because one thing she was sure of was that Malfoy didn't give a crap what she looked like, what she wore or how much makeup she wore. A quiet happiness buzzed in the depth of her heart. It was a nice feeling.

She took a long deep breath as she approached the door as she whispered to herself, "Let's test that Gryffindor bravery, shall we?"

* * *

Draco's breath stopped for one, two, three long seconds as he heard her door open. Then the slow light footsteps forced him to squeeze his eyes shut and to fiercely clutch the book he'd been holding.

* * *

There wasn't a sound from the common room. Not the usual scuffle of paper or his quiet mutterings. Not even the clunk of a book slotting in or out of the bookshelf. Just silence. A silence that engulfed her and made her footsteps sound like that of a giant.

* * *

Then she emerged and his heart threw itself into overdrive. Their gazes locked. His breath grew ragged as her heavy, unreadable expression came nearer and nearer. Her lips parted and her tongue wetted them. He inhaled deeply.

* * *

She was being drawn closer and closer to him. If she had a plan when she left her room, this wasn't it. The strong smell of his musk called to her like a siren. His eyelids fluttered as he tried to cover the uncertainty that lay behind them.

They were only a breath apart, now.

* * *

A piece of hair had tumbled down and fell across her ear. Draco was impressed at his control, his had only wavered slightly as he moved to tuck it behind her ear. When he met her gaze again, the heaviness had melted and in it's place was a warm and happy sort of look which was something foreign but welcomed on her face.

"Granger." Her name had tumbled out of his mouth before he could realise and the emotion laced in every noise made him squirm. However, before he could judge her response she had crept closer and placed a kiss on his lips.

His arm looped around her waist and gently tugged her closer; kissing her more gently than he'd ever kissed anyone. That's how they stayed, with her in his arms, breathing in each other's scents and the feel of their mouths together. But then suddenly harsh palms pushed against his chest, throwing him away from her.

"No."

The room spun. He couldn't breathe.

"Malfoy, I can't. I can't do this. You know I can't do this. I mean, you just told me yesterday why I know I can't do this. I have to be that good person. It defines me, it's who I am." She was rambling, every word a new dagger in his side. "I can't be a bad person and you are a bad person. You make me a bad person and I can't. I just can't. Viktor is the good choice. Choosing Viktor is me being a good person." He clenched his fists. "Malfoy, I can't risk everything I am for you. Not when I don't know if it will be worth the risk. Not when it can destroy me." Then she burst into a flood of tears. "I-I can't understand why I... I feel like this. I _hated_ you! A-and now I'm l-losing you and I feel li-like crap!" Her tears annoyed him. How dare she be sad. "Malfoy say something!"

He couldn't. He had nothing to say. Or maybe too much to say? He didn't know. Fuck, he didn't know anything these days.

Suddenly, she let out a screech of annoyance and stormed out of the common room. It hurt the most when the portrait slammed closed because everything became final and because he didn't run after her because he wasn't sure if he wanted to.

* * *

**It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert**

* * *

_**A/N:** I'm sorry, that hurt to write. Don't kill me! However we've finally reached the real crunch of the story *whoop whoop* This is where it all starts. I hope you're enjoying it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Please leave a review and let me know if I'm doing a good job. Much appreciated :)_


	7. Cruel & Heartless

**Absolute Gravity**

**Chapter Seven: Cruel & Heartless**

_**A/N:** Exams are nearly over! By the end of this month, I'll be exam free. *party*_

* * *

At first, Hermione thought she could take it. At first, he only ignored her. It let her live under the illusion he was the one hurting, not her. It only hurt really hurt when he disappeared out of sight and she knew she couldn't chase after him because she'd made her choice. At first, she thought the hurt would disappear. Key phrase, at first.

They'd been living in a silent world for barely two weeks before something snapped inside of Malfoy. She thought she imagined it at first or maybe she convinced herself she'd imagined it? But during one of their morning Potions lessons Crabbe had tripped her and she_ swore_ she heard Malfoy snigger but when she looked up he wouldn't meet her eye.

Then the next day, Goyle knocked her books out of her hands and Malfoy had laughed, harshly and sneered, "Does your dirty blood even prevent you from carrying book? Well, Granger, you never fail to surprise me." The effect was instant, her heart hammered as she fiercely blinked back the burning tears.

"As do you," she had responded, deadpanned. She thought she saw a flicker of regret pass through his eyes but then she had blinked and it was gone again, replaced with the cruelest expression she'd ever encountered him wearing.

It continued like that. Him having no regard of her feelings and though she was tempted to pretend and say it was just like the old times, it was not. Before, when they fought there would be that hint of enjoyment and even in their fiery rage they were never this cruel and coldhearted towards each other. Or had she just imagined that? Had it been like that all along? She couldn't tell. She couldn't read him anymore. Could she to begin with? Her head ached with these constant unanswerable questions and her heart ached from something far more ugly.

She was wrenched from her thoughts by the sound of Malfoy entering the common room. She didn't look up. She focused her eyes on the book in front of her but the words made no sense and she found she was shaking. She heard the portrait creak and close but not his footsteps. Her grip tightened on her book.

"I can't take this, Malfoy. It's only been a week but I can't take it." she whispered so quietly there was almost hope he didn't hear her.

"Well that's not my choice is it?" he bit back. Of course he had heard. He had wanted her to say something.

Her voice shook, "You don't have to act like this."

"Debatable," he murmured coldly, snatching the book out of her hands and tossing it to the side. "Look at me when I'm speaking to you, Granger."

"No."

"Why afraid of little ol' me?" he drawled sarcastically.

She shook her head, her curls falling across her line of sight, "Not of you."

He snorted, "Don't speak in riddles, Granger. It's a ridiculously pathetic way of avoiding questions."

She clenched her jaw, she felt it. _Snap_. "Funny. I thought that was your forte, being pathetic that is." He raised her head and she noticed the tiny flinching movement. She knew her eyes now struck him just as his do her.

"Aw it's that cute, the little Gryffindor thinks she's going to brave now? Bit late for that isn't it, Granger?" he questioned causally His eyebrows raised, daring her to reply.

"You'd know all about being too late, wouldn't you Malfoy?" she breathed. She watched as her words washed over him, as he unraveled what she had meant and watched the flurry of dark emotions flush his face.

Then the mask came back but the fury flaming behind his eyes caused her heart beat to hurl out of control. "Oh you egotistical bitch. You think _that's_ why I'm treating you like this?"

"I…" _What?_

He barked a laugh, something heavy dropped in her stomach.

"Oh this is just too good. Little Miss Perfect thinks I actually fell for her. Now _that's_ pathetic," he sneered.

She froze, a cold sweat crept up her neck. The world was spinning. She felt sick.

"Crabbe's going to _love_ this," he continued, "Not Goyle though. He just lost a bet."

_A bet?!_

He must have seen the horror in her eyes because his smirk deepened, "Oh are you surprised, _love_?" She swallowed the hiss of pain his tone had caused. "Does it surprise you that your enemy tried to humiliate you?"

Apparently, her voice wasn't working. Her mouth opened but not a sound came out.

"Do I need to spell it out for you?" he asked patronizingly but didn't wait for an answer, "We thought it would be a bit of fun to test how big your head had gotten and according to you it's gotten quite big if you thought even _I _was head over heels for you. What next, You-Know-Who coming back from the dead to offer you a wedding proposal?" She bit back the sob climbing her throat. "I'm almost sad this little game is over. I was quite enjoying it but watching you break right now… Well, I'm glad I haven't missed it."

"You'll never get your Head Boy badge," she choked out.

He folded his arms, "Oh is that so?"

"I'll tell Dumbledore all about this," she threatened, "And you know I will."

He smiled smugly, "No, I don't think you will." She cocked her head to side. A wordless question. "Well, unless you _want_ everyone knowing you cheated on your boyfriend."

_No._

"And considering he's an all-star Quiditch player, the news is bound to get to press eventually."

_No!_

"I can see you trying to work it out in your head. Potter, you think, he'll help you. Wrong."

"Harry would do-

"I don't think Potter, the short tempered git, would take kindly to knowing his best friend betrayed him by lying to him for months and getting all cosy with his enemy," he cut her off.

She couldn't breath. The world swayed more violently in front of her.

"So I think you have no choice but to keep your mouth shut, Granger," he finished.

Then the world went black.

* * *

"Shit."

_She was breathing right?_

He checked.

"Don't fucking scare me like that, Granger."

_Great he was talking to a unconscious person like a weirdo. _

He sighed. His mind wasn't the most coherent place in the world when he was freaking out. He clenched his jaw. That look in her eyes, he knew would haunt him. It had been getting steadily worse. It looked like she had just been unplugged from sanity and happiness and left with emptiness. Yet he couldn't stop himself, ramble on about some shit he'd schemed up to make her go away.

* * *

_1 week ago_

Draco tapped his fingers against the rim of his glass, the ramble of the Three Broomsticks became a hum of noise that eased him into a daydream. He hadn't even noticed his mother come in, let alone sit down in front of him.

"Draco." He was reluctantly drawn to attention. "It's lovely to see you, darling."

"You too, Mum," he replied politely.

She scrunched up her nose as a man knocked past her chair, "I don't see why we had to meet here, Draco. There's a lovely little tea shop up the road which is far more pleasant."

"I prefer it here," he said, pushing a menu towards her. "I'm sure you spent many good times here when you were my age."

"Yes but I am not your age anymore and I should be dining with my son in a more pleasant environment," she muttered.

He held back the sigh, "Well we're here now." She pursed her lips but said no more. He sipped his water as she scanned the menu.

"Only water, Draco?"

"Yes, mother."

"Why is that? You normally always have pumpkin juice."

"Pumpkin juice is too sweet," answered honestly. A frown creased her lips.

"How are you, Draco?" she asked warmly after deciding to skip lunch.

"I'm okay, thank you. And you?" he asked obligatory.

She sighed, "Draco, something is clearly not okay. You've completely pulled away from me."

He looked down at his half-empty glass, "It's nothing to worry about. Just a lot is… going on."

"Honey, you can tell me anything," Narcissa urged gently.

He felt a small headache knocking at the back of his head. "I know, Mum. Trust me, if it was anything serious or something I couldn't get past, I'd tell you," he promised because he honestly hoped this Granger thing would just pass.

A smile blossomed on her face, "Good. Now onto the real reason why I'm here." He knew why she was here. "As you know by the end of a pureblood's education he must finalize who he will marry."

He nodded.

"Draco do you have anyone you'd like to marry?"

His heart clenched. He didn't want to _marry _Granger. He didn't_ love_ her. "You know I'm not a relationship type of guy, Mum."

She pursed her lips again, "Yes well that's what I was afraid of."

"Then just let me marry whenever I want," he grumbled.

"You know that is frankly impossible. It is a pureblood wizarding tradition and after everything that happened with your father, we need now more than ever to hold up our name," she explained tiredly.

"Those traditions are out of date."

"Oh I'll think you find all of your friends will be following it. I know for a fact Blaise and Daphne will be getting married."

"But they've been dating for two years now," Draco protested.

Narcissa sighed, "Draco, honey, you're welcome to marry any pureblood girl you want, granted you find her before the year is up."

"You don't need to add the pureblood bit. Like I would think I was allowed to be with a girl who wasn't," he replied, slightly too harshly.

There was a pregnant pause.

"You told me at the wedding there was nothing between you and Miss Granger." He was pretty sure his heart stopped. "Was that a lie? Or have your feelings changed over the past two months?" He opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't straight out lie to his mother nor could he tell her the truth. "Draco I suggest getting rid of these feelings before anyone finds out, especially your friends. I know they're still horribly blood prejudiced."

A thought struck him. If he had fallen for Granger… He clearly didn't give a crap about her blood, right? He didn't think she was below him or anything. He didn't think any of that. Not any more…

He'd done it.

Pansy was right, he did it.

He actually got past his prejudice.

Fear struck him cold because his mother was right too. His friends (other than Pansy) would not react kindly to this news.

"Draco did you hear a word I said?"

He nodded, "I'll sort it out, Mum. They won't ever know."

She smiled, comforted. "Now, back to the matter at hand. I have spoken to Mr and Mrs Greengrass and we think you and Astoria would make a lovely match."

"Astoria? As in Daphne's little sister?"

She nodded, "You two get on well, I hear."

"Yeah but I don't want to-"

"Then find yourself your own bride but until then, you and Astoria should start to get to know each other better," Narcissa finished. He sighed, there was no way of getting her to change her mind. These traditions had been hammered into every pureblood child's head. It was strange to most to think there was any other way.

She rose, kissed him on the head and left him to mull over his racing thoughts.

Problem A, marriage. He didn't want to get married to Astoria. As sweet as she was, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with something who he loved.

Problem B, his friends. He couldn't let them know he'd had anything to do with Granger. If they did, it wouldn't be pretty for either him or Granger.

Problem C, Granger. His problems always seemed to boil down to her.

He finished off his water and thought. Then suddenly, the idea struck him. Granger. It all begins with Granger.

* * *

_Present_

He gathered Granger up in his arms and brought her into her bedroom. He lay her down on her bed and tucked her under the duvet. He went to brush some hair from her face and he found her cheeks were damp from tears he hadn't noticed falling. He swallowed. Was this even worth it?

He was about to bend down and place a kiss on her forehead when his eyes caught onto a picture on her nightstand. It was picture of her and Krum, arms wrapped around each other, grinning like idiots.

Questions faded. His determination became absolute. She had chosen Krum over him, she would get over this. He shouldn't be worrying about her, she'd be fine. Hadn't she always been fine? All wrapped up with her idiotic Gryffindors. He scowled, he was doing the right thing. This was a wake up call for them both. They both had to remember the real world was cruel and heartless.

* * *

_Review?_


	8. Damaged

**Absolute Gravity**

**Chapter Eight: Damaged**

_**A/N:** I received the nicest and most flattering reviews last chapter which inspired me to write this much quicker than planned. Also it being a bank holidays and all doesn't hurt.  
__Song - Cry; Glee version_

* * *

**Whenever I see you,**  
**I'll swallow my pride**  
**and bite my tongue**  
**Pretend I'm okay with it all**

* * *

Sometimes Draco found himself watching her. He'd be chatting to Pansy about what they were going to do on the weekend and then his eyes would just latch onto her. For only a second or two but in that moment he'd see her smile, except it didn't look real because her lips were stretched too far and not enough teeth were showing. Then he'd look away because that was his fault and every time he thought about it he found it hard to breathe.

He wanted to avoid the Common Room they shared, he wanted to hide from her but if he was going to play his part correctly he couldn't show that he was afraid because in her eyes, he hadn't been hurt by this at all. One time, she came in late, misjudged the step into the Common Room and dropped all her books. He jolted upwards to help her but she quickly caught his eye and the hate in her gaze petrified him.

She really _hated _him.

More than anyone had ever hated him before. More than Potter or Weasley which hurt even more because she was always the one who stopped them going to far but now she made no move to stop them as they hollered insults towards him or taunted him about his father and sometimes even his mother. Every time he wanted to feel sorry for himself he couldn't because he had no right to. He had thrust this upon himself.

Then there were the times when they had to interact. He dreaded those. Heat would crawl up the back of his neck as he coldly discarded the insulting and cruel words she hurled at him. She had every right to be angry but every time it reached the peak of a fight, the walls she had built would crack and he could see the pain glistening in her eyes. He wanted to break down every time he saw that pain that he caused but he just had to carry on.

'_She will be fine with time,_' he would say to himself, hoping that one day he'd be convinced.

* * *

Hermione nibbled her lip as she looked between her textbooks and the equation on her parchment. She was _sure_ the rearrangement was correct but as usual these days, she was second guessing herself. The only person who could help her, the only person as good as her in Potions was someone she was **_not_** going to talk to.

She sighed.

For the "brightest witch of her age" she sure felt stupid. She dropped her head into her hands that were speckled with ink from a long session in the library. She didn't want to think about him. She'd spent many sleepless nights analyzing their every move since the wedding, trying to figure out how he had tricked her so well. She sucked in a long breath, a poor attempt to ward off the incoming tears. How had she even let him get so close to hurt her like this? How long had they been that close? She hadn't even noticed how close they were until he brutally ripped them apart.

A tear dropped and splashed across her parchment causing the ink to splay and morph her equation into something unreadable.

A shallow breath escaped her as she desperately tried to stop the growing flood. Her lungs burned and her eyes stung as she squeezed them shut.

"Granger?"

Hermione jumped at the sound of a curious and vaguely familiar female voice. She hastily brushed away tears and lifted her head. She was startled to see Parkinson looking down at her with an almost concerned expression.

"Is something wrong?" Parkinson asked, slightly unsure of herself.

Hermione opened her mouth but then immediately snapped it shut. She was one of his friends, this was only another low blow. She gathered her things up and threw them into her bag. "I'm not an idiot, Parkinson," she began aggressively, "I'm not falling for that crap again so you can go and tell Malfoy to piss off."

Parkinson even had the nerve to look affronted, she made a move towards Hermione but she stopped her in her tracks, "Look," she warned, "I'm not in the mood to be played with today." The Slytherin frowned and looked puzzled. Hermione immediately dismissed it, if Malfoy could act so could his female counterpart.

She slung her bag over her shoulder and stormed out of the library, leaving the drowned equation on the table.

* * *

Draco was skipping stones on the Black Lake. Getting more and more aggressive with every throw. He'd received another letter from his mother encouraging him to spend time with Astoria. The thought of marrying her made him feel helpless which was a feeling he very much hated.

He was pulled from his thoughts when the shrill shriek of, "Draco!" echoed down towards him. He turned, his curiosity peaked by the urgent tone. Pansy was rushing towards him, clutching a piece of parchment in her hand.

Once she reached him he queried, "Pansy, what's wrong?"

"Here," she said breathlessly, pushing the parchment into his hands. Perplexed, he unfolded it. In the middle was something unreadable, damaged by water. He frowned.

"I can't read this. Is this yours? What's this about?" he asked impatiently as nerves started to prick at his skin.

She gave him a fixed look, "It's not mine. It's Granger's."

He faltered, "It's… Granger's?" He looked down at it again. "So…?"

"Why do you think you can't read what she's written?" she asked.

He frowned again, "I…" It was damaged by water. She had been crying. "Why are you showing this to me?" he asked angrily.

"I saw her crying in the library. It wasn't like normal crying. It was painful to listen to and she didn't want to be crying but she couldn't help it," Pansy explained, "So I went up to her to see what was wrong."

"Since when do you talk to Granger?" Draco demanded.

Pansy raised an eyebrow at his tone, "Not all of us are cold-hearted. I could tell there was something seriously wrong." He pressed his lips together, fiercely trying to pretend he didn't care. "When I went to speak to her," she continued, "She suddenly got all defensive and started babbling about how she wasn't in the mood to be played with or something-" Draco stiffened. "-and then she told me to tell you to piss off because she's not falling for that crap again."

There was a long and uncomfortable silence.

"I don't see how-" he started but Pansy cut him off.

"Don't lie to me, Draco. You have clearly done something horrible to her which has made her now think all of us are out to get her. So I wanted to know what the fuck you did to her when you two are meant to be working together," Pansy said angrily.

He squeezed his eyes shut.

"I don't want to tell you." He was horrified at how weak his voice came out.

"Why not?" this question came gentler, she had noticed the change in tone.

"Because once I stop pretending everything is okay, I'm going to break."

Another silence.

"Did you two…?"

He nodded.

"And you pushed her away?"

He nodded again. His eyes were still shut. He didn't want to know what her expression looked like.

"Why?" Pansy implored.

"I'm not good for her," he whispered.

Suddenly, everything changed. He had admitted it. The real reason he had pushed her away, the real reason he had hurt her. Yes, he was following his mother's request but that had only been the motivation for the act that would've come sooner or later.

"Do you love her?"

Silence echoed through the grounds, as if every creature, plant, person and even the breeze had stopped to listen to his answer.

He hadn't even realised he had said a word until his mouth closed again and Pansy had wrapped her arms around him.

"Is it worth it?" she had whispered in his ear before he wrenched away and sprinted towards the castle because he really didn't know anymore.

* * *

With every moment they were inching closer and closer to Christmas. Every time Hermione thought about it she felt sick because he'd be getting his badge and he didn't deserve it. She would know and she wouldn't do anything about it. Just another thing dragging her down, making her fall further away from what (as he had accurately said) defined her; being a good person.

That was one thing she didn't understand. If he cared so little for her, how did he know her so well? He knew her in a way that meant he must have taken time to get to know her. She nibbled her lip, something she was doing a lot more now. Or had he just taken a stab in the dark and gotten lucky? Or perhaps she was easy to read and no one else had bothered to express that understanding because it was so obvious.

Her head was beginning to thump, as it usually did whenever she thought about him. Then the portrait door swung open.

He stood there and looked at her. She held his gaze, shivers running along her skin. His eyes were rimmed with red and his grey orbs looked hollow. A frown tugged on her lips and words of concern threatened to escape her mouth.

"You lost, Malfoy?" she asked, pleasantly surprised by the strength of her voice, "One too many Bludgers to the head perhaps?"

He snapped out of his trance and scowled at her, "Don't pretend to understand Quidditch, Granger," and with that he passed by her and up to his room.

Her body shook with the tremors of a sob. She felt self hate cloud her vision. She hated how weak she was, how he had damaged her so thoroughly and how he could wreck her with a single look. But mostly she hated herself.

* * *

Draco nervously walked through the hallways. Tonight was the first Prefect meeting they would have to conduct together since their parting. He wasn't exactly sure how to act towards her. He figured he had to be slightly civil (to show he was professional) but still show a distaste towards her. He sighed, his life had become a never ending play. He wasn't even sure who he was anymore.

He reached the classroom. He took a deep breath and opened the door. He gazed upon the prefects. "Where's Granger?"

A plucky prefect stood up, "Not here. She apologized but said she was going out to this important ball with Viktor Krum. You know, her boy-"

"I know who he is," Draco snapped impatiently, "When did she say she was leaving?"

The prefect who had spoken earlier, looked to his friends for support but they had thrown their heads down, avoiding Draco's angry glare. "Uhm… now?"

"Not fucking likely," he growled before storming out of the room.

* * *

Hermione placed the final pin in her hair before walking down the stairs. A small, nervous smile played on her lips as she tucked her invitation into her bag. This ball would be a perfect chance to escape his grasp and remember why she had chosen Viktor over him in the first place. She walked towards the fireplace, took a handful of Floo power-

"And where the fuck do you think you're disappearing off to?"

* * *

Granger clicked her tongue, "I cleared it with Dumbledore. We both agreed you were capable of handling a few Prefects for the night." She turned to face him, "But if we're wrong, _please_ correct us because I know how much you love doing that."

"It isn't about that!" he yelled, vaguely aware he was letting his emotions get the better of him.

"Well then I don't see what the problem is, Malfoy. I'm going out with my boyfriend and unless you have a problem with me doing that, which I very much doubt, then I will be on my way," she finished angrily.

Irritation was flickering through him, "Well I _do_ have a problem with that."

"Well what the hell is it?!"

"I don't want-" he cut himself off. What was he doing? He wasn't supposed to care. He wasn't supposed to be jealous. He took in a deep breath, steadying himself. "Have fun at your ball, Granger." He turned to leave but her hand flew out, grabbed onto his arm and roughly spun him back around.

"What fucking bullshit was that?" she hissed furiously. Her touch had caused goosebumps to spring up on his arm.

"Forget about it, Granger," he said dismissively.

"I won't! You can't just storm in here have a go at me for something that shouldn't be a problem and then just- ugh! What is wrong with you?" Tears were gathering in her eyes. He hated when she cried.

"I…" he fumbled, he needed an excuse. He needed her to go away, to stop touching him. Oh, her lips were achingly close and that dress…

"You _what_, Malfoy?" she demanded.

He stood up tall, fixing her a cold look, "I wanted to see if I could still make you squirm." His mouth curved into a unforgiving smirk as he noticed the shiver run down her, "Looks like someone is still harboring feelings for me."

The slap that came next was very much deserved and he was glad she did it. He had needed it.

* * *

**Is it over yet?**  
**Can I open my eyes?****  
**

* * *

_Review? They give me motivation to write and are much appreciated._


	9. Too Close For Comfort

**Absolute Gravity**

**Chapter 9: Too Close For Comfort**

_**A/N:** Thank you for your continuous support! This isn't a very nice chapter to be honest but we have reached that point in the story._

* * *

Sunlight illuminated the dust moats that swirled through the air. Draco watched them, bored stiff. He was sitting alongside a windowsill as Astoria curled up beside him, flicking through pages of her textbook. They had been seeing each other a lot more over the past few days, getting to know each other. He found she wasn't that bad, someone he got on with easily but not the person he wanted to marry. He knew the feelings were reciprocated.

She would be coming over for a few days in the fast approaching Christmas holidays to "bond" as Narcissa had put it.

"Draco?" she asked.

"Mhmm?"

She pushed her textbook towards him, pointing a painted fingernail at an diagram. "Does this count as counter Transfiguration?"

He leaned forwards to get a better look before nodding, "Barely, though. If you can find stronger examples then use them but if not, that'll do."

She muttered a word of thanks before continuing her search. He let his thoughts drift to Granger. She would be able to find something for Astoria in seconds. Compared to Granger he was pretty useless in Transfiguration. He pressed his lips together. He ached with the thought of her.

His gaze moved as he looked out the window and over the grounds. Granger, Potter and the Weasleys were walking through the frosty grounds. A scarf was wrapped around her neck, a bobble hat sitting over her curls. Both striped with her house colours. He saw her flash a toothy grin in Potter's direction before he pulled her into a sideways hug, their arms slung about each other. He clenched his jaw. Fucking Potter. As if he didn't hate the bugger already.

"You really hate Potter, eh?" Astoria inquired teasingly, a small smirk gracing her face.

He turned back to her, "Yeah, he's a dick."

She laughed, "I don't even know how you work with his Mudblood." He stiffened, a gentle anger started to pulse through his veins "I mean look at her," Astoria scowled as she watched Granger, "So full of herself, so ugly. Can't she-"

"She's not ugly," Draco said sharply.

Astoria snapped back around to him, "I'm sorry- _what_?"

"Regardless of what she is, you cannot deny she's beautiful. I mean she was awkward looking when we were young but through the years she's sort of… blossomed," Draco finished, gently.

There was an awkward silence in which Astoria stared at him, horrified. Draco quickly realised his mistake, "Come on, you don't think I actually _like_ her?" He forced a laugh. Terror struck chords in his heart, making his breaths shallow.

She narrowed her eyes, "But the way you spoke about her…"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not blind, Astoria. I may not like the fact but she is beautiful… but at least that's ruined by her hideous personality and of course, being a Mudblood and all," he lied smoothly.

Astoria exhaled, "Fuck, Draco. You had me worried I thought you were some sort of Mud Lover or something." He chuckled and hoped she couldn't hear his fear through it. Fortunately, she looked satisfied and returned to her book. The blood was still pounding in his ears when she said her goodbyes half an hour later.

Too. Fucking. Close.

* * *

The warmth from Harry's last hug was fading from her, allowing the cool air to engulf her. A shiver rippled up her spine as she tugged her scarf tighter around her neck and she started to regret giving Ginny her hat back now. She started to climb the stairs towards her common room when she heard a scuffle of shoes.

Hermione's heart jumped and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Why was she scared? There was no reason to be scared, her head reasoned. Students come around this staircase all of the time. Yet she couldn't ignore her instincts.

But before she could look, someone grabbed her by her hair and threw her against a wall. Her head slammed into the stone and immediately the world started spinning, dark spots speckled the world as nausea churned throughout her. She heard a whisper of someone casting a spell before the world went black. She blinked frantically but to no avail. They had used a blinding curse.

Strong arms pushed up against her, forcing her back up against the wall. She felt a wand dig into her neck. "Now listen here, Mudblood," a voice growled. She couldn't identify the voice. She assumed they'd used a cloaking charm on it. "We hear you've been getting too close to Draco."

She choked out, "Well you _must_ be an idiot if you thi-" Something hard slammed into her nose- a fist probably. Her nose crunched and she felt blood start to trail down her face.

"You're not here to talk. This is a warning. Stay away."

Then the force and the wand lifted away from her. She heard footsteps echo away from her and then terror swept through her, making her even dizzier. She still couldn't see. She wracked her frazzled brain for information about counter curses or how long a curse like this might last. Finally, white splotches started to appear and then the whole staircase came into view.

She gripped the banister and hauled her way up towards the common room. She was trained in healing. She could heal herself without having to travel halfway across the castle. She stumbled into the common room, then everything lurched violently. She thought she heard Malfoy's voice but she couldn't tell. She saw blood drop down from her and onto the wood below her before everything went black.

* * *

Draco was sitting on the sofa, scanning through his textbook and scribbling notes for his potion essay when he heard the common room door swing open. He lifted his head to make a sarcastic comment about the time when he saw her. Blood was dripping from her now crooked nose and it had splashed down her scarf. She leaned against the side of the entrance, breathing heavily. "Granger?" He suddenly didn't care about how scared he sounded or about how he was close to ruining everything or about who he was supposed to marry. Honestly, he didn't care about anything except her.

She didn't respond. He saw her start to sway. He lurched forward and caught her as she crumpled. He held her for awhile, his whole body rigid with panic. Then he lifted her, brought her up the stairs into her room and laid her on her bed. When he lifted his hands from behind her head they came out scarlet.

"Oh god."

He wrenched his wand out and hastily started muttering spells. Thank God his mother had insisted he spend time over last summer in a Healer training course By the time he had finished healing her, the blood had dried. He swallowed. He could use a spell and get it all off her but he decided take a cloth, wet it and start to gently wipe the blood from her face.

As he was cleaning her, his heart-beat began to slow again as her breathes began deeper and slower. She would be fine. Now he had time to wonder and to figure out what had happened to her.

Bile crawled up his throat as the realization suddenly came to him. They had attacked her. Astoria was known for her deep blood hate. She had told _them_ what he said and they attacked her. He drew the cloth away from her and brushed his shaking fingers along her peaceful face.

He couldn't put her in that danger again. He felt tears sting in his eyes. He pressed his lips softly against hers before he stood up and left, with the blood soaked cloth still in his hand.

* * *

Hermione sat frozen in Dumbledore's office. It was late morning.

She had taken awhile, when she had awoken in her own bed with her wounds healed, to figure out if her attack had actually happened or if it had been a cruel dream. It was the bloodstains on her pillow which made a halo around her head and the blotches of dried blood on the Common Room floor that finally convinced her.

Once she knew that she had raced towards to Gryffindor common room, knowing full well Harry, Ron and Ginny would not have gotten out of bed yet. She had shook them awake and retold them her story. Harry and Ron immediately flamed up, yelling and planning out over ambitious revenge plans on Slytherins because "it _has_ to be the Slytherins, Hermione!"

Then, with the help of Ginny, she calmed them down. "You have to tell Dumbedlore," Harry had urged.

"No, I wouldn't want to-" But they wouldn't hear it. Now, at eleven thirty-two she was planted in front of the headmaster with Harry beside her, holding her hand encouragingly.

"Now Miss Granger," Dumbledore began, "Tell me exactly what happened." And so she did.

"Couldn't she just use your Pensieve to see who it was?" Harry asked Dumbledore.

"Pensieve's use memories," Hermione answered robotically, "If I never saw who it was they'll just be black ghost like figures in the Pensieve."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "Presicely, Miss Granger."

"I don't understand why they've attacked now," Ginny murmured, "Hermione and Malfoy's relationship hasn't changed. I mean, obviously you two work together but you still clearly don't like each other." Hermione avoided Dumbledore's piercing gaze.

"I don't understand why it was so violent. I didn't know people were still that prejudiced," Harry replied.

"Remember there was that protest in Diagon Alley over the summer," Hermione said quietly, "People were dressed in black, wearing Death Eater masks, shouting about rebuilding You-Know-Who's army. 'Death to the Mudbloods' they were saying."

Harry's grip tightened on her hand, "So people are getting restless?"

Dumbledore nodded, his expression serious, "I expected them to do so. When there were so many rumours escaped after Peter Pettigrew's trial about Voldemort-" Ginny and Ron winced. "-potentially still being out there, many dedicated Death Eaters became eager to see their Lord. It's taken them awhile but they've finally grown the courage and members to begin."

"Lucius Malfoy was at the trial," Harry said darkly.

"As were many other former Death Eaters," Dumbledore agreed.

"So you think they are searching for You-Know-Who and they want to bring him back?" Ginny whispered.

A long silence echoed throughout the room.

Dumbledore sighed, "I'm afraid so."

"Then we know who to go after," Harry said decisively. Hermione raised her head to look at him. He raised an eyebrow at her, "Isn't it obvious? Malfoy."

_No._

"Oh don't look at me like that, Hermione. If they went after you because you were 'too close' to Malfoy, clearly he's gotten them on you because he thinks your close to finding out their secret," Harry explained.

"He wouldn't-"

"He's a _Slytherin_, Hermione," Ron insisted.

She frowned disapprovingly, "I don't think that's enough reason to-"

Harry sighed, "Hermione, listen. I know you don't want to think so because of that whole 'see the best in everyone' thing you've got going on but it makes sense that it would be Malfoy."

She nibbled her lip, "Harry…"

"Just look at the way he treats you. How he bullies and humiliates you," Ginny urged.

'_Does it surprise you that your enemy tried to humiliate you?_'

Dumbledore fixed his gaze on her, "Do you think we should go after Mr Malfoy?"

"Why should I decide?" she asked, startled.

"Surely, you know him best," Dumbledore said innocently but his sparkling eyes hinted to a deeper meaning.

'_I know exactly who you are, Granger._'

"I'll… I'll keep an eye on him."

Dumbledore smiled brightly contrasting to her friend's outraged expressions, "Good. Now that that's settled I can assure you I have been aware of the growing situation for awhile and now I will begin planning our move against it. I will keep you informed."

"But Malfoy-" Harry began.

"Is under Miss Granger's watch. I'm sure she can manage him," Dumbledore cut him off. Hermione resisted the urge to squirm under the professor's gaze.

* * *

Draco avoided the common room like the plague. Even after he had removed all of the blood, the smell still remained. This was what he had been so carefully avoiding, drawing the attention of the new generation Death Eaters. It was easier now Lucius was out of the house but he had still heard whispering from his friends and he knew some of them had joined up. They wanted him to join them. He knew that.

He was walking up to them. To those whose arms hissed and twitched from the presence of the Dark Mark. He didn't know what was he was doing or if it was even safe. He just knew he had to protect her.

* * *

_Review, please? You'll be surprised at the difference they make._


	10. Intertwined Vines

**Absolute Gravity**

**Chapter Ten: Intertwined Vines**

_**A/N:** Heyy, sorry I know this wait has been longer than usual, things just got a bit crazy with the exams. Hope you enjoy this next chapter! I'm always thankful for your on going support._

* * *

Draco sat very still even though his skin was alight with goosebumps and his heart shook in his throat. The chair he found himself on was stone hard and cold to the touch. He was sat in the middle of a room so covered in shadows he could not even see where it ended.

He had made a dangerous decision. He had sought out the New Generation and asked to join. He thought this way he could protect her if he knew what they were doing. He could become powerful and though he might lose her forever once she found out, she would be safe.

But naturally, he was having his doubts about the solidity of the plan…

"Draco," a voice whispered ominously. Candles flickered on around him as the fear bled further into him. "I hope you understand why I can't let you see me just in case you're not what you claim to be."

"I understand," he answered, "But you have nothing to fear from me."

The voice laughed and he thought it felt fingers trail through his hair but only seconds later it felt like a cool breeze. "We'll see."

"Will you give me the Mark?" he inquired.

Another laugh, "Eager I see."

His jaw tightened, "You've ordered I let myself be put under a trance just so we can speak undetected. Which, as you must know, isn't the most pleasant thing in the world. I apologise for my desire to get out of here."

"And you think you're in any place to make demands?" the voice asked playfully but the darker undertones did not go undetected.

"I didn't mean-"

"Yes you did. But no matter. I like a little spark in recruits. It just means they have fun whilst they work."

Draco was violently thrown by the memory of his aunt, Bellatrix. Someone who described killing in a similar fashion. He felt bile climb his throat.

"So you'll take me?" he asked, throwing a fake smirk on.

A chuckle flickered through the flames of the candles, "Of course, Draco."

A weight he had expected to lift from his chest only grew heavier. He ignored it. "So I get my Mark?"

"Not yet."

"Not yet?" He tried desperately hard to keep the irritation out of his tone.

"Patience. You must prove your loyalty and worth. I'm not going to give the Mark to just anyone. You're lucky I even conceded to seeing you. I normally seek people for myself. It is rare that they are able to find a way to me."

"So how can I prove myself?"

"Oh you'll find that out in time. They'll come to you when the time is right." He pursed his lips. He was up to here with this vague shit. "Patience is a virtue, Draco."

Then he felt everything sway, the candle light danced in front of his eyes until darkness engulfed him.

* * *

Hermione sighed as hot water flooded through her hair and down her back. The hot steam stuck to the glass of the shower and to the flush of her cheeks. She felt her muscles relax as she lifted her face to the tumble of water. Her eyes fluttered shut as it washed over her face. She urged herself let go. Of the pain, of the stress, of the fear, of the worry and of the rest of her demons.

She had spent three long weeks avoiding Malfoy, too scared to find out if he really was part of the new Death Eaters or not. Every rational thought was telling her it shouldn't surprise her if he was. If his behavior towards her wasn't telling enough, what else explained her violent attack? But still her heart was wishing there was some crazy explanation that meant he was not what her friends thought he was.

Hermione ran the facts through her head again: In their third year, they had thwarted Peter's plans and the Ministry had announced to the public that they had found and killed the vulnerable Voldemort. Yet if Death Eaters were still trying to find him, were the Ministry actually telling the truth? Many retired Death Eaters worked in the Ministry so it would have been easy for them to find out if Voldemort was actually dead or not. So if they were searching for him, all signs pointed towards Voldemort still being out there.

Fear started pricking at Hermione's skin as all her demons crashed into her. If Voldemort was back and Malfoy was involved in anit-muggle attacks… He must be one of them. The world started crumbling in around her as a sob climbed up her throat.

There was no denying it now. She was shamefully in love with him. And if that wasn't bad enough, she didn't even know if the person she loved was real or just a cruel joke.

* * *

As Hermione wrapped a towel around her she caught herself in the mirror and saw her eyes were still rimmed red.

'_That's it,'_ she decided, '_No more moping or feeling sorry for myself. No more not knowing and no more hiding. I'm finding out the truth. Screw, spying. I have more efficient ways of making him talk.'_

* * *

Draco emerged from the darkness slowly, blinking and groaning. "I feel like shit," he grumbled to no on in particular.

Blaise laughed, "Yeah, I know. You get used to it though."

"I don't _want_ to get used to it," he snapped, taking Theo's outstretched hand before being hoisted up. Blaise shrugged, a silent '_T__hat's not really your call to make.'_

"So will they take you?" Astoria asked eagerly.

Draco nodded, "Just need to prove myself."

A grin broaden on Blaise's face, "Brilliant. That's the fun bit."

His muscles tightened, in this context he was pretty sure it would anything but fun. "I was told you'd tell me what to do."

Astoria pulled an envelope from her cloak pocket, "Here." She passed it to him. "It's magically sealed. Only you can open and read it. We don't know what it says, nor do we want to. This test is all about being able to stand for yourself and prove your loyalty without someone else egging you on." He nodded slowly.

She smiled, "We'll let you read it, alone. See you later, Draco." And then they left, sparing him no final parting look. The doors of the Room of Requirement clicked shut. Then he turned the envelope over in his hand, noting that the right corner bulged with a small rectangular object.

His curiosity won over as he broke open the seal. Immediately a wave of magic burst out, throwing him backwards. The envelope hovered in the middle of the room, shooting out random strings of magic until finally it dropped to the ground yet the room still remained misty with magic.

He made to walk towards it but with the first step he took, a person emerged from the mist. It took him only seconds to recognise her.

"Granger?," he half whispered. She couldn't be here. He wasn't in the trance anymore... She had to be real. Right?

"Malfoy?" she asked but her voice trembled with a paralyzing fear. That's when he noticed the growing gashes and slashes across her body. Blood tumbled down her body, soaking into her clothes, over her lips, down her neck, around her fingers and dripping onto the floor.

He rushed to her, real or not she was in pain. He moved to touch her face but as his skin met hers she screamed and recoiled away from him. A burn mark formed where his fingertips were. His eyes widened in horror. "Granger-"

"No! Stay away-"

He moved to her, "I'm not going to hurt you, I just-"

"You're lying! You're always lying! You don't care about me!"

Before he could respond a ghostly figure of himself emerged from the mist. His words halted in his mouth. The doppelganger grinned wickedly before bringing out his wand. Before he could even hear the words, "Crucio." Granger had crumbled to the floor, crying and and screaming.

Draco wanted to move but he couldn't. He could only watch as she sobbed and begged for death. Then finally, after an agonizing few minutes, green flashed and she was still.

His doppelganger turned to him and spoke to him in a voice that wasn't his, "Did you think we wouldn't know? Did you think you could trick us? Her attack was your warning. You continued to go against us. You have made your choice. She will be dead by the time the Christmas holidays are over."

And then everything disappeared, the mist, the ghost him and her bloody broken body. He wiped away the tear that had trailed down his cheek and as he made to leave he noticed something on the floor, where the envelope had been.

He walked towards it and lifted it. It was a small red velvet box. He inhaled sharply, he knew what this was. He flicked it open.

He pressed his lips together. As he expected, a blood traitor ring. He had heard stories about them from his father. To receive one was disgraceful, it meant you were being called out as a blood traitor. If you chose to wear the ring, it meant you had declared yourself as a blood traitor. This way, purebloods could tell who were blood traitors and who were not.

He twirled it in his fingers. He had never seen one before and he was suprised at the beauty of it for what it was. The ring looked like two vines, one gold and one black, twisting together to form the ring. To represent purebloods and the other wizards. Then an elegant blood red jewel was sat upon it.

It was dangerously reckless to wear one, especially if violent hate was brewing up again. It was basically asking to be tortured and killed.

But then Draco thought about Granger. He thought about how they had attacked her and the threat they had just made against her. He thought about how he had just seen her screaming and how much he had hated that... and his mind was made up. He slipped the ring on.

* * *

Hermione was sitting on the sofa in the common room when Malfoy burst in, his face pale but set in determination.

"Granger, we need to talk."

She held back the smirk, "Yes we do." She held out a mug of hot chocolate to him, "Here."

"What? No. I don't-"

"You look pale. Chocolate always helps," Hermione insisted.

He sighed but took it begrudgingly. She watched him eagerly. He lifted the mug to his lips and swallowed. He tensed. "Why the fuck is there Veritaserum in this, Granger?"

Her eyes widened, "How can you tell?"

"It's not hard to recognise the effects," he hissed, "Now answer my fucking question."

"I need the truth," she answered simply.

"And I was about to give it you," he snapped.

She gave him a cold smile, "You have nasty habit of lying to me." He didn't respond. "Now. Are you part of the Death Eaters?"

"Currently, I can't be sure," he answered tightly.

"And what does that mean exactly?" She saw him painfully try to resist. "It's a strong dose, Malfoy. Don't bother trying to fight it. So, why are you unsure?"

"They accepted me but then threatened me afterwards." He waved his ringed hand at her, "I suppose you know what this is."

Her eyes widened, "Did they make you wear that?"

"No."

"So you chose to wear it?" she asked slowly, trying to process the information. Surely he would not inflict that kind of disgrace onto himself?

"Yes."

"That doesn't make sense why would you choose to?"

He pressed his lips together and closed his eyes. "Please don't make me answer that," he begged, his voice ached with the pain of resistance.

"Tell me," she demanded.

He sighed, "They threatened you and it made me angry. I don't like being blackmailed."

"W-what?" her words faltered. He met her shocked gaze. His grey eyes were dark and an carried emotion so strong it sent a shiver to trail down her spine. "Uhm... What did they say?"

"That you'd be dead in the end of the Christmas holidays."

"Why did they threaten me and not you?" she asked.

"I tried to trick them," he answered, relaxing, letting the potion control him, "I wanted to pretend to be one of them so you would be safe. I didn't want them to attack you like they did before. I thought it could work and it didn't. They saw right through me."

Her heart pattered, an odd mixture of excitement and fear crawling up her chest. "I don't understand. Why would they threaten me because of what you did?"

He clamped his hands in fists, "Granger, I don't want to answer that because I _have _ to, I'd rather answer it willingly."

She noted the amount of effort he was putting into fighting the potion. Deciding she was through with force, she pulled a small vile out of her pocket and silently offered it to him. He recognised it quickly as the antidote, pulled the cork out and drank it.

"Will you answer my question now?" she queried.

He sighed again, "They threatened you because they know I care about you." Her heart jumped in her throat. "And that, Granger, is the truth. I'm not trying to play you or trick you."

"But you said it was a lie. That you were just joking abou-"

"I _lied_. I had pulled away from you because it was dangerous for us to be close but it seems like the only thing I did was get you in more danger."

"I didn't need you to do that," she said icily.

He shrugged, "It was the easiest option for me."

"Typical, self loving Malfoy then," Hermione drawled.

He raised an eyebrow, "Of course. I risk my fucking life for you and _that's_ what you think of me?"

"Of course it is!" she snapped. "You _broke _me, Malfoy! Do you expect me to forget? Do you think because it wasn't true that all the damage you've done was just going to go away?!"

"I was trying to protect you, Granger," he snarled, "You have no idea what those fuckers will do to you."

"Actually, I think I have a pretty good idea seeing as they attacked me a few weeks ago," she hissed.

He barked out a laugh, devoid of emotion, "If you think that's the worst they're going to do to you then you have another thing coming. They will tear you apart and have you _begging _for death. Begging at their fucking feet, Granger. So forgive me if I'm trying to save you from that humiliation."

"Oh so that just makes everything you did okay?" she demanded, the threat of tears made her voice shake.

Malfoy sighed, "No, it doesn't make it okay. What I did was not okay but you were meant to move on. Don't you have Krum for that?"

Hermione clenched her jaw, "I broke up with him the day after my attack."

A silence echoed through the room. "I just wanted to keep you out of it. Take the attention away from you," Malfoy said dejectedly.

Hermione huffed. "And _how_ were you planning on doing that?"

"I don't even know. I just needed to do something."

"Why though?" she asked angrily, "I don't understand! Why am I that important to you?"

"You just are."

"_Why_?"

He paused for a moment, "You know why."

"Then why can't you say it out loud?" Hermione implored furiously.

He smiled bitterly, "Would it makes a difference?" She opened her mouth to protest but then shut it again. "As I thought. Regardless of what I say you can't forgive me. Never expected you to. Even though I want you to forgive me, you won't because you're stupidly stubborn, self righteous and you would never allow yourself to settle for someone who your friends have put below you."

"You think I think like that?!"

"Yes! I do! I _know_ you do, Granger!" he cried, "Even if this had never happened, you would still never give in to me because you could never 'betray' your dumb ass friends like that. I've tried to break through the idiotic prejudice that your friends have plugged into you for way too long but you are so determined to believe that Slytherins are evil, self-loving pricks that you will not hear sense. And honestly, I've given up trying because I will die of old age before you give in."

The anger flushed through her veins, flared through her heart and pumped venomous words up her throat. She opened her mouth-

"Save it, Granger. I don't want to hear it. You've heard my side and I've heard yours a thousand times. I know you're not going to forgive me so just... save it." His tone was so tired and sad, contrasting so deeply from his anger...

They fell into silence.

"We should go to Dumbledore," Hermione murmured finally, "He'll know what to do about the Death Eaters." Malfoy nodded silently.

* * *

_Review?_


End file.
